Yume ja ne daro ?
by Mearynna
Summary: Romano t-ilm finir par se rendre de son attirance pour Spain ? Certains événements vont pourtant bouleverser ses sentiments...
1. Chapter 1

**Rating**** : M**

**Warning**** : y'a deux chapitres, donc deux... deux quoi ? deux lemon bien sur ! ( faut que je me calme... vraiment... ) **

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages reviennent à Hidekazu Himaruya, le papa d'Hetalia, le dieu de ce monde magnifique et paradis de l'ame et de ... ( faut Vraiment que je me clame... vraiment... ) **

**Comment : **** j'ai écrit cette fanfiction il y a maintenant... 6 ou 7 mois, c'est long... je n'osais pas la poster à cause des lemons... mais au final en lisant d'autre fanfiction je me suis dis que la mienne n'était pas si horrible que ça XD les fushojis sont flippantes parfois ( je le suis aussi ) donc la voila ! Enjoy :) **

**Paring**** : Spamano ( OTP ! w)**

**Chapter**** : 1/2**

**Yume ja ne... daro ? **

Sa journée terminée... Romano rentra chez lui, il en avait marre... Mais vraiment ras le bol ! Entre le mangeur de patate qui voulait savoir si il pouvait venir le soir pour s'amuser un peu, son "Awesome" frère qui voulait ce ramener... et le pire... son frère , Feliciano qui se moquait de lui car il le soupçonnais d'être amoureux... bien sur qu'il l'était ! MAIS NON ! non ! non ! pas de lui ! pas de cette enfoiré de Spain qui n'arrêtais pas de lui tourner autour... D'ailleurs il n'en pouvait plus ! Et non il n'appréciait pas ! Comment on pouvait aimer ça ? L'attention qu'il lui portait ne lui faisait pas plaisir ! Il ne rougisait pas en sa présence ... Non non ... Il ne reagisais pas en l'insultant dans sa panique, Sa main douce lui ébouriffant les cheveux et sa voix sensuelle lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi, il ne les attendait pas chaque jour... Ses lèvres sur ça joue... Ses câlins imprévus... NON ! Non ..

-"Je n'aime pas ça ! " hurla t-il pour lui même dans le couloir menant a sa chambre .

-" Tu n'aime pas quoi ? "

Romano eu un hoquet de surprise, il sentit des sueurs froides le prendre... La honte... Se parler a soit même... Surtout devant lui... Devant lui ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait a foutre !? Il se retourna , la tête haute et réprima :

-" Ça ne te regarde pas Antonio ! Bastardo ! "

-"Tu commence déjà avec tes insultes mon petit Lovi' ~~ ?"

Romano serra les dents, il sentait ses joues chauffer de honte... Il voulait disparaître... Là, maintenant...

-"Gh... Qu.. Qu'est ce que tu en a à faire !?"

-"Rien ~ mais je trouve ça mignon ~"

Romano tourna le dos a Spain , il n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette situation... , ce qu'il l'énervait ! Pourquoi il devait obligatoirement sortir ce genre de phrase avec une voix aussi désirable ? Aussi sensuelle ? Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer encore plus.

-"Je rentre..."

-"Déjà ? Tu veux pas venir prendre un verre ?"

Pourquoi pas... Si je me bourre et que je l'embrasse j'aurais une bonne excuse... C'est l'idée qui passa dans l'esprit de Romano , il la chassa en secouant la tête puis répondit :

-"Je n'ai envie de rien faire ! Juste dormir... "

Bien que ce soit un mensonge , il essaya de se convaincre lui même que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il continua de marcher dans le grand couloir et arriva devant sa chambre .

- "Je viendrais te voir ce soir alors !" Proposa Spain d'une voix forte pour qu'il l'entende.

Romano fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu et rentra dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser tout du long. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. Qu'est ce qui n'allais pas chez lui... Pourquoi il repoussait tout le temps Spain ? Pourquoi il allait jusqu'a se mentir à lui même ? Alors qu'il avait une irrésistible envie de lui sauter au coup... D'emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes... de lui caresser les cheveux... de le sentir contre lui... Et...

Romano secoua la tête comme pour faire partir ses pensées... Mais elles revenaient encore et encore... au point qu'il finit par les accepter... il était amoureux de lui... De Spain... Et il ne pouvait rien y faire... Juste souffrir en réalisant comment il réagissait avec lui après coup... Quand avait t'il commencer a l'aimer ? Quand avait_il commencer a le traiter de tout les noms lorsqu'il approchait trop ? pourquoi... Réagissait t-il aussi violemment... alors qu'au fond de lui il ne le voulait pas...

Il se leva de sa place contre la porte et se dirigea vers son lit un petit peu plus loin en traînant des pieds , arrivé a sa hauteur il déboutonna lentement sa chemise et la laissa glisser le long de ses épaules. Il la rattrapa d'une main avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le sol et la posa sur ça table de chevet avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le lit... Il dormira comme ça se soir, il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre... il se replia sur lui même, enlaçant un coussin au passage et il ferma les yeux en soupirant longuement...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-" S..Spain ! Dégage ! "

- " Tu m'a appelé et tu veux que je m'en aille ? "

- " Je t'ai jamais appelé ! "

- " Ho que si ~ "

Romano ne comprenait pas la situation... Il s'était retrouvé -il ne savait comment- dans cette situation... Lui en dessous... Et Spain au dessus de lui, son visage a quelque centimètres du sien...

-" Laisse moi ! "

- " Ne me dit pas que tu t'es préparé pour rien ... "

" Préparé " ? Il avait dit... " PRÉPARÉ ? " PRÉPARÉ A QUOI ?! Romano essaya de bouger lentement mais s'arrêta tout de suite... Il sentait... Quelque chose de froid au niveau de son entrejambe. Il se crispa sur le bras de Spain et baissa lentement la tête pour regarder. Il rougit violemment et reporta son regard sur celui de Spain, Il... Il était complètement nu... Et... Pas seulement... Cette sensation... C'est comme si... Il était totalement prêt pour... faire CA avec Spain... Ne faire qu'un...

Romano porta ses mains a son visage essayant de cacher son embarra tant bien que mal...

-" Tu rougis ? Tu commence déjà a être embarrassé ? " Demanda innocemment Spain

Romano allait répondre par une de ses célèbres insultes mais une bouche se colla à la sienne, une bouffée de chaleur le prit. Il gémit en portant ses mains aux épaules de Spain, essayant de le repousser, mais il perdit lentement ses forces lorsque l'autre commença a caresser doucement ses lèvres comme pour avoir la permission d'y entrer, Romano ne reflechissait plus... Il se sentait... Tellement bien... C'était étrange... Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et l'espagnol en profita. Il emporta sa langue dans un ballet sensuel, le laissant sur ça faim et a bout de souffle a chaque fois qu'il s'écartait. Il embrassait tellement bien... Son corps était en feu... Et il sentait des papillons dans son ventre.

- " Lovi ~ tu est trop mignon ... "

En temps normal... Romano aurait insulter Spain... Mais la... Il ne se concentrait que sur ses sensations...

- " Je ne suis pas ... Mignon ... " répliqua t-il doucement.

Il vit Spain sourire doucement, puis descendre la main qu'il avait poser sur ça joue le long de son cou. Il dessina sa clavicule et descendit encore plus bas, caressant ses muscles et arrivant presque à son entrejambe... Le faisant frissonner tout du long .

Romano resserra ses cuisses arrêtant Spain dans sa course.

-" Tu ne veux pas ? "

Ce n'est pas ça... Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas... Au contraire...

Romano se replia sur lui même pour essayer d'alléger la pression qu'il ressentait au niveau de son entrejambe.

- " C'est trop embarrassant " murmura t-il tout bas .

-" Dans ce cas sa ne changera pas si je fais pire ~ "

Romano ne répliqua rien mais des tonnes d'idées correspondant a la définition de "pire" lui traversait déjà l'esprit... Mon dieu... Il commençait à aimer ça... Il desserra les jambes inconsciemment et Spain en profita, continuant de descendre sa main. Il effleura la virilité de Romano qui eu un petit hoquet de surprise, vite remplacé par des gémissements provoqués par Spain qui avait changé de mouvement.

Il arrêta lorsqu'il vit son lovi au bord de la rupture, le laissant haletant et frustré, mais avec le visage de quelqu'un qui en voulait encore... Encore plus... Encore...

Toute pensée moralisatrice avait quitté l'esprit de Romano...

-" Spain ... Ec... Encore ... " supplia t-il

-" Oui ... Lovi' "

Sous ses mots prononcé d'une façon si érotique, Spain releva Romano et la positionna presque assis au dessus de lui, le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant ce regard fuyant de honte.

- " Lovino .. "

Un frisson parcourut le corp du concerné et il resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Spain. Non seulement parce que l'homme en face de lui venait de prononcer son prénom en entier avec une voix encore plus désirable qu'avant... Mais que en plus, ses doigts avaient commencer a lui faire plaisir... Romano le serra encore plus lorsqu'il ajouta un autre doigt, les enfonçant encore plus profondément, encore et encore, cherchant un point sensible. Il faisant gémir Romano de plus en plus... Il commençait a perdre la tête sous l'effet du plaisir... Spain décida de renverser Romano sur le lit une nouvelle fois. Il enleva son pantalon devenu trop encombrant puis il le regarda avec ses yeux emplis de désir. Il s'avança et embrassa encore une fois Romano qui n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

-" Tu me laisse faire d'accord ? "

Romano rougis encore plus et répondit en ce cachant le visage.

-"Dépêche toi ... "

Spain attrapa les jambes de son Lovi' et les monta jusqu'à ses épaules, se mettant en place.

- " Si ~ "

Puis il entra doucement et Romano cria de plaisir. Il commença à se sentir bien, tellement bien... Il serrait les draps le plus fort qu'il pouvait, des larmes perlant au niveau de ses cils, il continuait de répéter, sans cesse, le prénom de celui qui lui procurait tant de bonheur.

- " Spain ! Spain ! "

**PS : voila le 1er chapitre ! le second devrait ne pas tarder, je suis désolé pour ma beta lectrice qui à du corriger les fautes... nombreuses... pardon Xiiorca ! **

**PPS : c'est Xiiorca qui parle, soyez respectueux les gens, j'ai souffert...Mearynna fait BEAUCOUP de fautes dans ses fanfiction... elle a de bonnes idées, mais quand il s'agit de les mettre a l'écrit... mes yeux saignent encore ! toute la fic que vous venez de lire... J'AI DU TOUT CORRIGER ! TOUT ! sinon, je suis calme comme fille...**

**allez, salut 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating**** : M**

**Warning**** : bas... un lemon quoi X) **

**Disclaimer**** : Les personnages reviennent à Hidekazu Himaruya, le papa d'Hetalia :3**

**Comment : ****et voila la seconde partie ! j'ai hesité a faire deux chapitres, ça rend bien comme ça ?**

**Paring**** : Spamano ( toujours OTP)**

**Chapter**** : 2/2**

-" Spain ! "

Romano se releva dans sont lit après avoir crier ce nom. Il haleta un moment, reprenant ses esprits... Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace de Spain, juste un mince rayon de lune qui passait par la fenêtre près de son lit. Il soupira longuement et se prit la tête a deux mains. Il... Il venait de rêver de Spain... Ce n'était pas la 1ere fois... Enfin, de cette façon la, oui... Il rougis en repensant a ce rêve... Il avait été tellement agréable... Tellement... Prenant... Il ne l'oublierait pas facilement... Il soupira doucement et attendit un peu que sa tête arrête de tourner... Il était tard... Il avait encore sommeil... et pourtant ... Il ne voulait pas se rendormir... Il ne voulait pas recommencer un rêve de ce genre... Non enfaite... il le voulait dans un sens...

Soudain, Romano ouvrit de grands yeux et se réfugia sous sa couette en rougissant violemment. Mon dieu... Il ne voulais pas... Non... Il dirigea lentement sa main vers son pantalon qu'il n'avait pas enlever quelque heure avant... Et toucha lentement la bosse qui s'était formé sur son entrejambe. Il gémit doucement et retira sa main... Il était encore excité... Et pas qu'un peu... Ça ne passerait pas avec seulement une nuit de sommeil... Il avait le choix entre s'en occuper lui même... Soit la douche froide. Il opta pour la seconde option, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ses voisins l'entende... Haa... Lui et son impossibilité a retenir ses gémissements... Il se leva et retira son pantalon et ses sous vêtements. Il se mis ensuite a quatre pattes pour attraper la serviette cachée sous sont lit . Putain... Comment elle s'était retrouvée la ? Il tendit son bras, mais n'arrivait pas a l'atteindre. Il grogna un peu en se baissant encore plus, ce qui l'empêcha d'entendre le coup timide donné a la porte... Il se retrouva dans une position assez intéressante et finalement il parvint a attraper sa serviette, la tirant vers lui en même temps que la porte s'ouvrait... La, il avait entendu... Il tourna doucement la tête, toujours dans cette position plus qu'embarrassante... Le dos courbé le visage presque au sol... Et il croisa le regard tout étonné de Spain... qui brisa le silence d'un simple :

- " ... Heu ... "

Et Romano commença a bafouiller et a virer au rouge. Il se releva d'un coup en hurlant, pourquoi Spain était la ?! C'était embarrassant ! Il recula, cherchant un endroit ou se cacher. Il recroisa le regard de Spain et rougis encore plus, si cela était possible. Il ne fit pas attention a se qu'il faisait avec ses pied et il glissa sur sa serviette, se retrouvant face contre terre en quelques secondes...

-" Romano ! " s'écria Spain en se précipitant vers lui.

Romano fut plus rapide et se releva avant de retomber sur les fesses lorsqu'il avait vu Spain s'approcher a cette vitesse. Il s'était d'ailleurs mis a genoux pour être a sa hauteur.

- " Tu t'es pas fait mal en tombant j'espère ?! "

- " N... Non ça va ... "

- " Tu me rassure ! "

Romano se frotta doucement le nez. Il avait un peu mal mais pas de quoi s'alarmer... Il était plus gêné qu'autre chose a se moment la en fait... Et puis... Pourquoi il était la ? Pourquoi il était entré sans permission ?! Romano fut envahie par sa propre honte et cria.

-" Dégage ! Qu'est que tu fait la en plus ?! "

Spain souris doucement puis éclata de rire .

-" Mon dieu c'est pas croyable ! T'es trop mignon quand tu t'énerve ! "

Spain avait toujours répéter ça... En quoi il le trouvait mignon hein ? Il se rendait compte de ses paroles ? De ce qu'elle lui provoquait ?!

- " Tu te souviens pas tout à l'heure ? Je t'ai dis que je viendrais te v... "

La voix de Spain s'arrêta en même temps que son regard descendait vers l'entrejambe de Romano, qui, justement, comprit quelques secondes après la raison de cette extinction de voix. Il se replia sur lui même en rougissant de plus belle, puis il se releva toujours en se cachant .

- " J.. J'allais prendre une douche ! Bastardo ! "

-" Attend un peu ... "

- " Quoi ?! "

- " Je te l'ai pas dis ... Mais ça fait un moment que je suis devant ta porte ... "

Romano avait peur de comprendre...

- " ... Et... Alors ? "

- " Je t'ai entendu crier mon nom tout a l'heure alors... Ça m'a fait bizarre... Et la... vu que... enfin ... je voulais savoir si... "

Il avala difficilement sa salive et tourna la tête en pointant Romano du doigt

- " Si ... C'était ma faute ... "

Romano rougis encore plus... Ça n'étonnerait personne si de la fumée commençait sortir de ses oreilles... Il recommença a bafouiller cherchant une réponse convaincante... Et puis merde... Il courut jusque dans sa salle de bain et ferma la porte avant de hurler une seconde fois :

-" Bastardo ! "

Spain resta sur place sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées... Puis il comprit la réaction de Romano... C'était donc bien ça faute... Il se releva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il frappa du bout du doigt en murmurant :

-" Lovi ' ? Aller ouvre la porte... jJe voudrais parler un peu... "

Romano secoua la tête de l'autre côté de la porte, il ne voulait pas le voir tellement il se sentais mal... Spain devait le trouver répugnant... Il devait penser qu'être attiré par un homme était contre nature... Absolument impensable...

-" J'ouvrirais la porte seulement quand tu aura quitté ma chambre ! " hurla t-il

Spain sourit un peut , il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte... Mais sa voix laissait transparaître toute ses émotions... la gêne , l'amour... Et la peur d'être rejeté...

- " Très bien... Je m'en vais dans ce cas "

Romano fut surpris... Il n'y a pas deux secondes il voulait qu'il ouvre la porte... Et la, il voulait bien partir ? Pas qu'il veuille le retenir ! Pas du tout ! Pas le moins du monde... Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit sa porte se fermer d'un coup... Spain... Était partit ... Il posa sa mains sur la poignée de la porte et la tourna doucement... Il sortit et regarda la porte... Il soupira doucement...

- " Spain ... "

Puis il entendit un petit gloussement derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez a nez avec Spain .

Il hoqueta, surpris et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de demander une explication . Mais Spain l'en empêcha en l'embrassant tendrement... un simple baiser, rapide, du bout des lèvres... Romano resta sans voix quelques secondes puis il explosa .

-" Non ! Mais ! Tu va arrêter de jouer avec moi oui ?! "

-"Je ne jouais pas ! Je trouvais mon plan tellement parfais que je l'ait simplement appliqué ~ "

Romano rougit de nouveau , il c'était fait avoir... Spain continua en riant un peu .

-" Et puis tu t'es calmé a ce que je vois ! " Il vit Romano baisser les yeux comme pour vérifier et remarquer au passage qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette. Il le vit serrer les dents.

-" Et puis franchement ! Voir ta tête aussi surprise ! Ça me manquais ~ Tu est vraiment trop mignon ... Lovino ~ "

Romano rougit. Spain, lui, baissa la tête attendant sa réaction .

- " Est-ce que ... "

Spain releva la tête , il pensait que Romano lui serait tombé dessus après cette remarque... C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait...

- " Est-ce que... Tu me trouve vraiment mignon ? "

Spain écarquilla les yeux et resta quelques secondes sans bouger... Romano rougis encore plus et se laissa aller au sol en se recroquevillant sur lui même.

-" C'est pas grave... Je savais que tu disais ça pour me taquiner... Je voulais juste être sur... " murmura t-il

Spain se baissa à sa hauteur et le pris doucement dans ses bras. Il reprit un ton sérieux et lui dit doucement :

- " C'est vrai que je te taquine ... "

Il sentit Romano se replier encore plus entre ses bras .

-" Mais c'est justement parce que tes réactions sont mignonnes que je le fais. "

Romano releva la tête, il voulait savoir si Spain était sérieux... il se retrouva le visage presque collé au sien... Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage... Il réalisa sa position et il ferma les yeux de honte...

Spain en profita, et doucement, encore plus doucement que la 1ere fois il l'embrassa, goûtant a ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Romano sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. cetais different... different de son rêve, c'était plus doux. Il se crispa un instant, puis devant le flot d'émotion qu'engendrait ce baiser, il se détendit... cet instant s'interrompit et il cacha son visage dans le creux du cou de Spain qui lui murmura doucement :

-" Lovino ... Lovino Vargas ... "

Il faisait rouler ce prénom dans sa langue se qui faisait trembler Romano.

-" Tu m'aime pas vrai ? Je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte... Excuse moi aussi de ne pas m'être exprimé plus tôt... Ça me faisait peur je t'avoue... Je t'ai élevé... Et tombé amoureux de toi comme ça... Je voulais que personne ne le sache... Surtout pas toi... Si ce n'était pas réciproque... Ça m'aurait détruit... Alors je me cachait derrière mon sourire, mes habitudes... Et dernièrement je ne me contrôlais pas toujours... C'est pour ça que je suis venu près de ta porte... C'est pour ça que je suis entré, pour ça que je t'ai embrassé... Et la... Savoir que c'est partagé... Je ne me retient plus... "

Romano tremblait de plus en plus... Spain lui caressa doucement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il la relève. Sont visage était a ce moment, sûrement le plus craquant qu'il soit. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et sont regard était fuyant...

- " Spain ... " murmura Romano.

-" Oui ? "

- " Je vais te dire quelque chose ... Écoute bien ! Je ne le répéterais pas ! "

Spain acquiesça , Romano était vraiment trop mignon... Il l'entendit murmurer un petit "Bastardo" puis il planta son regard dans le sien.

- " T... Ti ... amo ... "

Il n'en fallu pas plus a Spain. Il avait parfaitement comprit et il avait enlacer Lovino sur le coup, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il descendit un peu et attrapa une de ses mèches pour l'enrouler autour de son doigt. Il l'embrassa sur le front et vit qu'il avait recommencer a trembler .

-" Lovi' ? "

-" T...Ta main ... Lâche ... Ma mèche ... "

Spain eu un frisson. Lovino réagissait étrangement... On aurait dit qu'il y prenais du plaisir... Il le regarda de plus près encore, ses yeux c'étaient plissés et il pinçait sa lèvre inférieure, Spain tira encore un peu sur cette mèche et Romano réagit, le faisait sursauter.

-" Ha ! B...Bastardo ! Ah...ah... Arrête ça ... "

Spain lâcha et Romano se laissa presque tombé sur lui... Le rouge dominait ses joues et il haletait.

- " Je .. Excuse moi je ne savais pas.. " Bafouilla Spain .

Romano se releva un peu, tremblant encore. Il s'assit sur ses chevilles, face a Spain une main sur son torse qu'il avait utiliser pour ce relever. Il rougis un peu mais ne l'enleva pas, il la déplaça simplement de gauche a droite , caressant doucement la peau qu'il sentait a travers le tissu du haut. Il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers Spain quand il se rendit compte de se qu'il faisait. Celui ci le regardait, souriant légèrement.

- " Tu peux continuer ça ne me dérange pas ~ Au contraire. " dit Spain en regardant Romano de ses grands yeux verts.

-" C'est ... C'est pas que je veuille te toucher ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ... C'est juste ... Que .. "

- " Moi j'ai envie ... " le coupa Spain

Le silence ce fit dans la chambre... Romano fini par réagir a ses paroles :

-" D...De quoi ? "

-" Moi j'ai envie ... J'ai envie que tu me touche ... Et j'ai envie de te toucher aussi, de t'embrasser ... De faire tout ce que je n'ai pas pus faire avant... "

Romano baissa la tête encore plus gêné qu'auparavant. Il enleva sa main du torse de Spain et la porta a son visage pour ce cacher. Spain vu son embarra

-" Ha ... Excuse moi ... Je ne voulais pas ... "

-" Va y ... " le coupa Romano.

La phrase de Spain resta en suspend. Romano, lui, avait attrapé sa main et l'avait déplacé jusqu'à sa mèche, l'autre il l'avais déplacer jusqu'à son torse .

" ... T... Touche moi ... " murmura t-il tout doucement ..

il Attendit la réaction de Spain qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Il le renversa sur le sol, le regardant de haut. Il enroula encore plus la mèche autour de ses doigts et regarda Romano se tortiller sous lui. de son autre main , il commença a caresser sa peau. Il la trouvait tellement douce... Il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre cette peau si belle. Il sentit Romano trembler un peu. Il continua et remonta doucement vers ses tétons qu'il caressa doucement. Dans le même temps , il continuait a tiré doucement sur la mèche. Il avait trouver un endroit sensible, il n'allait pas l'abandonner si facilement. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Romano ne se retienne plus et que ses gémissements emplissent la pièce.

Spain commençais a se sentir serrer dans sont jean, mais il décida que pour la première fois... Il devait rester doux avec son Lovi'. Il le pris alors dans ses bras alors qu'il haletait encore et le porta jusqu'à son lit ou il le posa délicatement et se remis a genoux sur lui. Il se releva un peu pour enlever sa chemise puis se pencha pour embrasser Romano. Il n'avait pas arrêter de gémir et il avait même passer ses bras autour du coup de Spain pour approfondir le contact. Il ne parlait pas, trop honteux pour le moment. Mais ses gestes voulaient tout dire. Il en voulait plus. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps... C'est pour ça que lorsque Spain enleva délicatement sa serviette d'autour de sa taille et qu'il commença a lui caresser le bas ventre, Romano se mis a pleurer, de simples larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues .

-" Lovino ? Je t'ai fait mal ? " demanda Spain en arrêtant tout mouvement.

Romano secoua la tête puis se cacha le visage avec un bras .

-" Non ... Je suis juste ... Trop heureux ... "

Spain souris doucement puis il se pencha vers les larmes de Romano et les lécha doucement. Il s'arrêta ou le bras de Romano l'empêchait d'avancer encore , il lui embrassa la paume de la main et la lécha a son tour. Remontant tout du long jusqu'à se que Romano l'enlève. Puis il s'empara de ses lèvres et tout s'accéléra...

Spain tira un peu plus fort sur la mèche qu'il avait encore entre ses doigts et Romano se cabra en avant, touchant Spain sans le vouloir. Ils se regardèrent un moment comprenant qu'ils étaient excité mutuellement. Mais c'est Spain qui réagis en premier. Il lâcha la mèche de Romano qui gémis une dernière fois, puis il porta sa main a sa bouche, léchant ses doigts avant de la faire descendre vers l'entrejambe de son Lovi'. Il le regarda tendrement et y alla en douceur. Il fit entrer un de ses doigts en lui, guettant tout signe de douleur. Il n'en vit aucun et continua donc, ajoutant un autre doigt. La, il entendit Romano gémir. Il le regarda se replier un peu sur lui même , portant une main a sa bouche. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses gémissement n'était pas des gémissement de douleur, juste de plaisir... Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et enleva ses doigts. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, de plus en plus profond et lorsqu'il se séparèrent, ils haletaient et avaient les joues rouges, se qui les fit rire un peu. Romano se sentait un peu moins gêner, Spain avait réussi a le mettre a l'aise...

-" Je suppose que c'est moi en dessous ? " murmura t-il doucement.

-" Je ne m'imagine pas a ta place tu vois ~ " lui répondit Spain.

Romano rougis doucement et souris, Spain était un peu surpris... Son Lovi' se cachait tout le temps derrière des insultes ou une petite moue du visage, et la... Il laissait ses émotions apparaître...

-" Je t'avoue que je préfère ma position... " chuchota Romano

Spain fut vraiment surpris la... Romano qui exprimait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait... C'était... Trop mignon...

-" Arrête ton sourire béat... Bastardo..." dit Romano en gonflant ses joues.

Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps... Mais sa avait suffis a rendre Spain heureux... Il embrassa de nouveau Romano puis lui chuchota a l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

-"Étape 2 ~ "

-" Ha ? Qu'est que tu fait la ?! " commença a crier Romano

-" J'enlève mon jean ~"

-" Et qu'est-ce que tu pense faire après ?! "

Romano n'avais pas l'air sûr du tout de la suite des événements... Il détournait le regard tout en rouspétant et rougissant.

-" Je pense que je vais te faire l'amour tendrement~ Tu veux que je te décrive la suite aussi ? "

-" Arrête ça ! " dit Romano en se couvrant les oreilles.

Spain caressa doucement la joue de Romano qui se détendît un peu et enleva ses mains...

-" Ne t'inquiète pas... Je veux que tu te sente bien... Je ne te ferais pas mal... "

Puis Spain souleva un peu Romano et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et le regarda, lui demandant sans un mots si il pouvait continuer... Romano tremblait un peu... Mais il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait y aller. Spain entra doucement en lui. Romano gémis au fur et a mesure qu'il s'enfonçait.

-" hmm ! .. Ha ... Haa ... ! "

Romano passa ses bras dans le dos de Spain et l'attira contre lui, cachant son visage dans son tee-shirt. Il se sentait tellement bien, il pouvait sentir Spain en lui... il le sentait bouger d'avant en arrière, dans de lents vas et viens qui le faisait gémir de plaisir... Il essayait de bouger lui aussi, pour approfondir ce contact si intime. Ce corps si parfait ou il pouvait poser les yeux sans retenue maintenant... Soudain, Romano rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un cri sourd, puis il remonta ses mains jusqu'au visage de Spain, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux vert.

-" Sp...Spain ! Pas la ! " arriva t-il finalement à articuler.

-" Pas ... La ? " répéta Spain en s'enfonçait exactement au même endroit , touchant au passage la prostate du plus jeune.

Romano cria cette fois, se cabrant un peu en arrière, Spain recommença plusieurs fois, se délectant de ses réactions...

Romano se sentait tellement bien a chaque fois que Spain touchait se point si sensible, c'était comme une décharge électrique qui se diffusait dans tout son corps... Alimentant une chaleur qui grandissait de plus en plus

Spain. Voyant que son Lovi' arrivait a son point de rupture, il décida de donner tout ce qu'il avait pour le mener au 7eme ciel. Il se pencha vers son visage, s'enfonçant plus profondément et lui mordît doucement l'oreille en accélérant le rythme une dernière fois. Romano ne tint pas longtemps devant tant de provocation, il tenta de prévenir, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, bien que Spain ai comprit en le voyant se raidir. Il l'embrassa en même temps qu'il capitulait devant l'orgasme dans un gémissement aigu. Il se resserra autour de Spain qui se laissa aller à son tour, gémissant doucement .

Le silence se fit dans la chambre , simplement brisé par des respirations saccadées. Romano gémissait encore dans son état post-orgasmique. Il voyait ce voile blanc qui disparaissait peu a peu de ses yeux... il serra Spain contre lui et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-" Spain ... Spain ... "

Le concerné releva la tête et regarda Romano. Il souris timidement a son tour avant de reposer sa tête dans son cou .

-" Spain ... Ti amo ... Ti amo ... " finit Romano

- " Moi aussi ... "

Spain se décala sur le côté et pris Romano dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête encore quelques minutes puis il se risqua a demander tout bas :

-" Romano ? Tu sais que tu est assez différent de d'habitude quand tu fait ce genre de choses ~ ? "

Mais il n'eu aucune réponse... Romano s'était endormit, épuisé...

Spain rit tout bas, Romano était vraiment mignon... Il ne réagissait pas de la même façons que d'habitude lorsqu'il faisait ça... Il était plus... expressif, et ne l'insultait pas a tout bout de chant... Il ne le frappait pas lorsqu'il le titillait ou quand il lui disait qu'il était mignon... Il était différent tout en restant lui même... Et Spain adorait ce côté la... Il l'adorait tout entier... Et il savait... Que le lendemain, il redeviendrait le Romano râleur, mais qu'il aimait tant. Il rit en se rappelant une de ses moues habituelles. Puis il se cala, Romano entre ses bras, et il sourit encore en se disant que la première chose qu'il ferait le lendemain, c'est prendre une bonne douche .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Romano se réveilla, il cligna des yeux quelques fois puis ne bougea plus... Il était enveloppé dans une chaleur qu'il ne voulait pas quitter... Il se blottit un peu plus dans cette chaleur. Puis il remarqua qu'elle bougeait... Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, il c'était déjà relever d'un coup, regardant Spain toujours entrain de dormir. Il voulut s'écarter un peu, mais il fut pris d'une fulgurante douleur dans le bas du dos. Il arrêta tout mouvement, les larmes aux yeux. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire... La veille... Il l'avait fait alors... Romano hésita entre vraiment pleurer... De honte... A cause de tout les bruits qu'il avait fait... Ses voisins devait forcément être au courant... Et puis gémir de cette façon ! Crier son nom de cette façon... Il hésitait aussi avec sauter de joie, il était tellement heureux qu'il pourrait mourir maintenant, sans regrets...

-" Bonjour Lovino ~ "

Romano se raidit, et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard pétillant de Spain qui lui souriait gentiment.

-" B... Bonjour " répondit-il dans un murmure.

Puis il se leva, serrant les dents pour supporter la douleur, minime oui, mais présente, et tituba jusqu'a la salle de bain ou il s'enferma a double tour. Il entendit Spain rire un moment puis il n'y fit plus attention... Il se lava minutieusement, rougissant en passant a certain endroit... Puis il sortit emmitouflé dans une grande serviette pour récupérer quelques affaires dans sont armoire. Il ne lança aucun regard a Spain qui l'attendait habillé, assis sur son lit. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et termina de s'habiller. Puis il sortit comme si de rien était et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet. Spain engagea la discussion :

-" Tu était plus bavard hier... enfin ... Si on peut appeler ça parler ~ "

Romano releva la tête et rougis violemment, c'était ça faute aussi ! C'était ça faute... Si il avait tellement aimé qu'il ne c'était pas retenu...

-" Bastardo ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas y aller aussi fort... A cause de toi j'ai encore mal... Bastardo ! "

-" Tu était plus mignon aussi ~ " dit Spain en riant.

Il se raidit et ferma les yeu , comme s'il attendait que Romano le frappe. Il réagissait tout le temps de cette façon lorsqu'il le provoquait... Mais la... Rien de vint... Spain allait ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur le prendre aux lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris et vu Romano, penché vers lui qui l'embrassait tendrement... Il se détendît et profita de ce baiser inattendu... lorsque Romano se détacha, il l'entendit chuchoter "Ti amo" puis il le vit tourner la tête et rougir en souriant... Romano était vraiment trop mignon...

-"... Je ... Je vais y aller ... J'ai des choses a régler aujourd'hui..." ajouta Romano en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

Spain se leva et le rattrapa , l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour un rapide câlin... Il en profita et lui glissa a l'oreille :

-" On se voit se soir alors. Je t'attendrais chez moi, je ferrais des pâtes si tu veux ~ "

Il reçu pour réponse, un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais il en rit en relevant la tête, voyant Romano partir en bougonnant. Au moment ou il allait fermer la porte, il lui lança un regard tendre et murmura en gonflant les joues :

-" y'a intérêt a y avoir des pâtes... "

Puis il ferma la porte, laissant Spain qui souriait béatement encore dans sa chambre. Il sortit juste après lui et referma la porte. Il remarqua que Romano était déjà bien loin dans le couloir pour quelqu'un qui devait marcher et il rit un peu en l'imaginait courir le rouge au joues.

-" Ah vraiment ! Romano... Tu es trop mignon ~ "

**PS: Voila ! c'est finit ! j'ai bien aimé écrire cette fanfiction~ et non pas pour les lemons ! (juste un peu alors) j'aime juste tout ce qui est chou et fluff comme ça ~ j'espère que j'ai réussis ! laissez une petite review ça encourage ! et ça me permet d'avoir des avis et de m'améliorer ! et encore pardon pour les fautes s'il en reste **

**Bix tout le monde ^^**


End file.
